The present invention relates to a water treatment systems, and more particularly to point-of-use water treatment systems for residential or commercial applications.
Water treatment systems are commonly used to treat water intended for human consumption. A typical water treatment system is configured to remove pathogens, chemical contaminants and turbidity from water. A wide variety of treatment mechanisms are employed in conventional water treatment systems. Many conventional treatment methods can be broadly classified as either solid separation using physical processes and/or chemical processes or as sterilization using heat, irradiation or chemical additives. For example, conventional water treatment systems often include carbon filtration, non-carbon filtration, distillation, ozone treatment, reverse osmosis, ion exchange components, chlorination components, aeration components, advanced oxidation process components, coagulation components, sedimentation components or ultraviolet radiation components.
Conventional point-of-use water treatment systems are designed for use at a single water outlet, such as a sink or water dispenser. A typical point-of-use water treatment system is connected to a pressurized water supply to treat water as it is being dispensed. In some applications, the water treatment system is positioned on a countertop adjacent to a sink. In countertop applications, the water treatment system is typically connected to the end of the water faucet so that water exiting the faucet can be routed through the water treatment system before it is dispensed. In other applications, the water treatment system is positioned below the countertop, for example, in a cabinet under the sink. In a typical under-counter application, the water treatment system is connected to the water supply line upstream from the standard faucet. In such applications, the water treatment system may be coupled to an auxiliary faucet installed adjacent to the sink above the counter to dispense treated water. Point-of-use water treatment systems are used in a wide variety of diverse environments. This diversity relates not only to the nature and quality of the water to be treated, but also to the physical and aesthetic characteristics of the surrounding environment. As a result, it is desirable to provide a single point-of-use water treatment system that is capable of being adapted for use in a wide range of different environments.
Many conventional point-of-use water treatment systems include consumable water treatment components that must be replaced over time, such as replaceable carbon filters and replaceable UV lamps. It is desirable to provide a water treatment system in which it is easy for the operator to remove and replace consumable water treatment components.